


Confessions

by sakuINparis



Series: The good in you [6]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Felix is a baby, M/M, No Smut, changlix, minsung - Freeform, not a real baby, not on this part at least, woochan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22760887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuINparis/pseuds/sakuINparis
Summary: A little bit of backstory on all of them, but not really.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Series: The good in you [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584022
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> I've been having some trouble finding time to write BUT I think my next chapter will be that one conversation between chan and woojin.  
> For now this is like how felix and changbin met (or should I say the first time they talked?)

Changbin sat down at the bar he always went nowadays. He looked around to the crowd. It was a popular bar, he had realized in the last few weeks. There were always people dancing and there were always people covering the table where you could ask for drinks.

The light was slightly red which gave a somewhat fancy vibe to the place. Even so, you could look around and easily find people who didn’t look fancy at all. With a bit of work, Changbin thought he could turn the place into a very cool and recollected bar. One in which there weren’t drugs and other illegal deeds being done in the backyard.

"Hello!" he rolled his eyes and turned back to the small figure behind him “you're back!"

"Yeah I was nearby and decided to get a drink…" the girl's eyes grew bigger.

So, there were two ways to think about this. And Changbin didn’t like either. Either the girl was into him which he thought it wasn’t that impossible since he had asked Chan to pick his outfits every time he went there…. Or… She wanted him for the money, that she realized just now… it wasn’t a problem for Changbin. Changbin studied the girl but she soon gave him an answer to his thoughts.

"It costs 10 bucks to get into this place you don’t just come whenever you're nearby…" she glowed.

So it was about the money. Changbin was honestly tired of everyone reacting the same way to him having some money. There were… yet again… two types of people. The ones that always assumed he was broke because he spent all his money on drinks. And the ones who ended up admiring him and realizing that the reality was... he was rich. As simple as that.

Don’t get him wrong Changbin loved being rich. For this specific reason. He didn't even think twice about the money when the first time he came they asked him for 10 bucks. To be honest? He had given them and thought it was cheap. All because of one person who was inside.

And as soon as he thought that, he saw him.

The little boy glowed when he saw Changbin. In a different way everyone else did. Or maybe Changbin was just blinded by love. Who knows? But there was something about the way the younger smiled that Changbin just loved. And something wicked and weird about Felix working in this place that the older couldn’t really understand but deep down loved.

_"Are you sure Felix will be in here? It looks shady..."_

_"Bin, I'm sure… we know people who came here not long ago and they told us there was this Australian boy working here" the blonde laughed._

_" But he looks like such a ..."_

_" If you say virgin, I will punch you" Han spoke with a mocking voice._

_He had put on his best outfit today so the way he laughed after making Changbin stop talking made both Chan and Changbin blush a bit. The boy dressed to impress when he was going out. Dyed his hair blue for one night, got his tight black pants on and something flashy on top. And if there was something they all knew Han hated, was to be treated like less just because he hadn’t had sex yet._

_But they all knew who Han wanted to find in there even though both had been pretty clear that it was probably not going to happen. Minho didn’t look like the type to go clubbing or to a bar._

_They all got in and sat in the corner of the bar, which gave them enough view of the whole structure. Soon they were all looking for Felix to help Changbin._

_"Do you see him?" Chan asked._

_His blonde hair and outfit were already attracting a few girls' attention. Of course, Chan would wear a black t shirt and jeans to a bar. Not that Changbin was any different. He had asked the older to help him._

_"No but... I do see someone you might be interested in" he pointed at Han while he spoke. The younger perked off and looked in the direction Changbin was pointing at._

_No way._

_Minho._

_Han disappeared as quickly as light. The next thing they knew, he was dancing together with a couple of strangers, but he had definitely caught Minho’s attention. The older wouldn’t stop looking at the younger like he had been struck by something and after saying something to his friends and laughing, he joined Han._

_"I don't like him." Chan shared with Changbin._

_"None of us do but Han does... So don’t ruin it for him" Changbin knew better than to mess with his friends’ love life. He knew Han had a thing for Minho since he first saw him. Telling him to stop going after the older would just make it worse. And honestly, they weren’t exactly good examples to be here judging Minho for whatever he was known for._

_Either way, Changbin kept his attention on Minho’s group of friends who had shifted their interest into this girl who was rocking the dancefloor alone._

_"Han is a virgin and that boy won’t be a good first time and we both know it" That made Changbin chuckle._

_"Oh, look at you bringing all the gay talk!" Changbin mocked his friend. His only straight friend to be honest. Or... maybe not? Changbin noticed that Chan was blushing._

_"I might have something to tell you. I don’t know I think I might be bi. BUT DONT TELL HAN!" the last part was said holding both Changbin's shoulders._

_"Is any of this related to that friend of yours Woojin?" Changbin smirked._

_Chan didn't get to answer with words since he let himself be pulled away by some random girl. But not quick enough that Changbin didn’t notice his slim nod. Although it was still a maybe, Chan being bi would explain a lot of things and a lot of actions he had towards Woojin. He always put the older above everything, even work, which made Changbin wonder a couple of times how long it would take till Chan would realize that something was going on._

_But now Changbin was alone. He still had a drink so none of the staff would even get near him. He wasn’t the kind to go off with any girl even if just for dancing so, after denying a few, they just stopped trying. And his friends were both hitting it off. Maybe Chan not with who he wanted but he didn’t seem to mind._

_"Oh-" Changbin felt his back get instantly cold and wet, like a drink had just been spilled onto him. "What the- "_

_He got all tense and his voice lowered a few tones. When he turned back, he instantly regretted that reaction._

_"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'll clean it I'm sorry" Changbin said in a mantra._

_The boy in front of him stopped and stared at him._

_"I- It was my fault why would you apologize...?"_

_"I was a bit rude on how I reacted" Changbin helped cleaning up everything other than his shirt._

_He couldn’t stop thinking about the first impression he had given. Great. He had come all this way to finally interact with Felix and his first reaction was to be mad. Amazing. He would hate him now. And Changbin had never been stuck on a guy for more than a week. But ever since he had seen the younger laugh…_

_"I'm Felix" the younger blushed a bit but still put out his hand._

_"I'm Changbin." He managed to say after blinking a bit and shaking the younger’s hand._

_After that, the older shivered, still cold from the drink that had been spilled on his back. He wanted to look strong and not show his weaknesses on their first official meeting. Changbin had planned this a bit too much he was now realizing. Asking his friend to pick his outfit, rehearsing how or what he would say to the younger…_

_"Oh! Ah... we don’t have extra shirts but let me get a warm cloth to clean you"_

_Felix motioned for Changbin to follow him and he did without questioning the younger._

_"We have an air conditioner running down here so if you want to lay towards it maybe it will dry faster?" Felix sounded unsure, still looking for the warm cloth they had down there specifically for emergencies like those._

_Well… Not for that. They had it ready because some idols and very well-known people came to the bar. And once they had spilled some drinks on this really important guy and he had made them have an always ready to use warm cloth._

_Felix didn’t really care what the cloth was for anyways. He had the guy he has a major crush on downstairs on the bar he works at, which is supposed to be a secret for everyone (aside from Minho) and he had fucked up really bad._

_"You mean I’ll get sicker faster?" Changbin blurted out without thinking._

_Felix looked scared. He clearly had no intentions of hurting the other. He thought about the procedures again. Spill the drink, clean it all, get the warm cloth, get the client to a warm place. It would make sense that the warmer Changbin was, the faster it would dry._

_“I am just trying to help... I don’t really kno-“Felix stopped himself from talking. Or more like his body stopped himself from even thinking._

_The older took his shirt off and left it to dry closer to the air conditioner. He, then sat down and looked at Felix like he hadn’t just given the younger the heart attack of his life._

_Felix firstly noticed the older’s back. They were well built, his shoulders broad. And then when the other turned he noticed how sexy Changbin really was. Not to be gay or anything, but holy hell. Changbin didn’t have abs, but his body was indeed well built, his pecks following his broad shoulders like all the boy ever trained was his upper body. Then Felix noticed his arms and the way the older was sitting down. The way his arms would get even bigger when he bended them._

_“What?” Changbin asked, half smirking._

_“Nothing. Are you from my college?” Felix sat down and tried not to think about the fact that his crush was half naked in front of him._

_“Yeah, I’m on the music major, you’re… taking dance lessons, there right?”_

_“Yes, I have a scholarship to go there! I knew I recognized you from somewhere!” Felix tried to sound as honest as he could. And he had clearly succeeded, the older looked like he had just been punched in the stomach. But how would the older knew who he was? He was nobody. His friend was well known but he wasn’t one to socialize a lot._

_“Minho and I are friends and he talks a lot about you so that’s why I already knew who you were, sorry” Changbin lied._

_Felix should have realized that this context wasn’t exactly the perfect let’s be friend’s kind of context. Or anything else for that matters. For anyone else, sure. But for him, and he knew they were both lying, this meant nothing. He soon realized that he just wanted this to be quickly over. This was not some movie where suddenly his crush would get closer and kiss him and they’d have a hot makeout session at work. He wished it was. The more they were silent, the more Felix felt like Changbin was way too good for him to even talk. Felix was just Minho’s friend. That’s all he ever was all the time since he started studying at his school._

“Can we talk once I get off?” Felix turned to his friend, his insecurities acting up again, remembering what had happened the first time he had talked to Changbin.

“Of course, but I can’t be home late.”

“Minho you never want to be home…” Felix couldn’t read the older.

“Not my home.”

Now Felix understood. He rolled his eyes and looked at the older.

“Another one already?”

“Not… quite. This one is different. It’s like… well… it might be close to the way you kind of feel about Changbin”

“YOU’RE IN LOVE??” Felix shouted.

“Is that what you feel for the guy??” Minho snorted but got serious in the next second. That was not at all what he felt for Han... Or was it? He was just having fun with a guy he felt fond of. He didn’t want to lie to himself, he could picture living with Han but… love? Nah. And Felix wasn’t thinking straight if he thought what he felt for the other was love as well. They barely knew each other…

“No, maybe I was too naïve with my choice of words, but I will go there and say hello. But please… I need to talk to someone...”

“Sure. But you do know I don’t know him that well right? He is Han’s friend… Not mine…”

“But he said…” Felix blushed and ended up just nodding to Minho. And with that Minho turned his attention to his phone.

Felix walked over to Changbin trying not to look too desperate to be in his presence. But as soon as he was close enough that the older could hear him, he felt his perfume and felt completely enticed by him.

“Hey! Wasn’t expecting to see you here today!” Felix said with a smile.

“Me neither, I was … Well to be honest, I had a writer’s block and decided to walk and... well... Next thing I knew, I was here.” Changbin shrugged his shoulders.

“Tell me, what is this new song about? What’s the project about? And shouldn’t you be at the studio? Maybe it’d help” Felix was talking too fast. He knew it. And he knew his accent only got worse when he did. But he couldn’t stop himself. He loved the fact that the older had lied about how he had heard about him since Minho and Changbin weren’t friends like the older had made him believe. But even more, he loved the fact that the older was being honest. And he wanted to get to know him. He wanted to find something… Anything that would calm his thoughts that he wasn’t good enough.

“Meh… Han is there, and he is trying some new beats, so he told all of us to get out. He sounded kind of pissed so we all went out.” Changbin studied the younger’s reactions.

“And what is the project about’”

“Honestly? It’s supposed to be a sexy song. We were paired up. Woojin has to work with Chan, I have to work with Han and Seungmin with IN… But it has been a nightmare… It isn’t our usual type of song. Empowerment? Sure... Sexy? Not so much…” Changbin could feel himself drop all of his walls. He was not only being completely honest, but he was letting his guard down.

“Why can’t sex be power? Why can’t sexy be the same as feeling empowered?” Changbin had to blink twice and repeat Felix’s words in his head once or twice so he fully understood what he meant.

“I think our teacher wants something else… Not… Like that… She wants something like…With lo-fi vibes.”

“Maybe I can help?” Felix said without thinking.

“Really? How so?”

“I can rap.”

Changbin thought about it for a while and he could see it. The lo-fi beat… Felix’s deep voice rapping to a sweet and yet sexy melody. He knew he liked the younger, but this was deeper. The younger was being his muse. He knew it because he already knew everything he wanted to write, to produce, to play.

“I gotta run to the studio. I’m sorry but you just gave me the best idea ever! And we need to talk later so we can arrange for you to go to the studio!” Changbin hugged the younger and vanished.

Felix could still smell Changbin’s perfume at the end of his shift. He could still feel every single part of his body where the older had touched burn when Minho came to talk just like he had asked. He wondered how that would feel with both without shirts on. He could imagine it so easily... Because he had seen it.

“Felix, seriously I need to go home… What is it, what got you so quiet??”

“Am I ugly?”

Minho started to cough a lot. And then he laughed. He laughed for a while.

“Am I?” Felix asked again.

“You’re kidding right?” Minho had to be sure the little guy wasn’t just messing with him. This was what he wanted him to wait for?

“No… Changbin is so…”

“Felix. If you’re asking if you’re good enough for him, you’re better. But no. You’re not ugly… At all.”

“People only know me because you’re my friend.” Minho looked taken aback by that.

“That’s not true, you’re easily as attractive as I am. More interesting even!”

“Then why haven’t you hit on me before?” Felix decided to ask.

“Let’s just say I either play with people’s feelings or I am their friends.”

“So, you either fuck and leave or not fuck at all?” Felix looked happier. Weird thing to feel happy for.

“Pretty much.” Minho said this quietly, but Felix didn’t listen either way because he was already half way through the door when he spoke.

**Author's Note:**

> pls comment and give me kuddos so I know if I should continue or not!  
> But did you notice how Minho was nervous?  
> And how Han didn't want anyone at the studio?  
> And how Chan wasn't mentioned so he is probably still at woojin?? eheh


End file.
